You Never Left My Mind
by ChloeKingfanatic1894
Summary: Sonny and Chad obviously still love each other even after Chad demanded a recount of the votes for the award Sonny and her friends won! Is Sonny ready to admit she still thinks about Chad?
1. The Truth

**AN: I love this couple, but I do not own Channy or anything in Sonny With A Chance! Enjoy!**

* * *

Sonny's POV:

Ugh! I cannot escape Chad and the Mackenzie Falls cast, can I? I had just walked into the cafeteria with a growling stomach and a smile on my face when I saw him. It had been a whole month since we broke up and I realized I still loved him after everything he did! He is a selfish jerk sometimes, but how can I deny my feelings for him when he is right in front of me? I keep walking and get my usual gross food. "Hey..." I turn around to see the blonde hottie standing barely a foot away from me and my heart skips a beat. I don't show it. "Hi, Mr. Cooper." He takes a step toward me and I back away from him. His eyes are gorgeous and full of regret, but I can't bring myself to let my guard down.

He smiles and I cross my arms. "What do you want, Chad? I want to eat my lunch!" He smiles and tries to get closer to me again. "Look, can you please forgive me, short stack?" I start crying and run away when he calls me that. As I run, I think about our first kiss. It was right after we'd decided that being friends was a better option for us than being a couple. It was magical and I will never forget that I'm the one that leaned in the most. He looked confused at first, but finally lowered his head a bit to meet my lips. "Sonny?" I run faster and faster as I hear him coming after me. I can still feel his soft lips on mine as I approach the street and run into it without thinking. "SONNY!" His voice is full of terror and I can't figure out why. Then the speeding car hits me.

* * *

**AN: I know this is kind of short, but it's kind of like a prologue. The chapters WILL get longer!**


	2. The Hero

**AN: This is Chad's POV of the first chapter plus a little more. Disclaimer applies!**

* * *

Chad's POV:

Life has been a living hell since Sonny and I broke up. I still love her with all my heart. Why can't she see that? I try to make my laughing seem genuine as I sit at the special table with my cast mates. We shouldn't even have this table. The Randoms did win the award even if it was a miscount. I just can't focus on my friends though. I look around and see Sonny walking to the food line. "Hey! I'll be back!" I get up and walk over to Sonny. I slowly approach her as I think about why she broke up with me. "Hey..." I dare to stand close enough to kiss her and when she turns around she looks shocked and then her expression becomes unreadable. "Hi, Mr. Cooper." I step forward a bit and she backs away. I feel so bad about what I did as I register the hurt in her eyes.

I smile and she just crosses her arms. "What do you want, Chad? I want to eat my lunch!" I smile and try to get closer to her again. "Look, can you please forgive me, short stack?" Without warning she starts crying and runs away. I look after her for a minute before I follow her. I think about our first kiss and how she leaned in as I just stood there for a moment before finally realizing what was happening. I leaned down a bit and captured her soft, pink lips with my own. We had decided to be just friends. I finally spot her. "Sonny?" She runs faster and runs into the street without looking. That's when I see the car and my mind goes blank. All I can do is scream her name. Not her. Why her? She's hit and I immediately run to her. The car doesn't stop. "Sonny, what were you thinking?" I put my ear to her chest and can faintly make out a heartbeat.

I don't hesitate as I pick her up and run to the hospital. "Mmmm, Chad?" I look down at her and she's looking up at me. "Hey, Sonny!" I look forward and run faster as she winces in pain. Before I know it, we are at the hospital. Then the nurse takes her from me and rushes her to the ER. I wait for hours and think about her soft lips on mine to stop myself from worrying too much. Finally, the doctor comes out. "Well, it took a lot of procedures and time, but we saved your girlfriend." I smile when I hear that and then my smile widens when I realize he called Sonny my girlfriend. I don't deny it and he walks away.


	3. Vulnerable

**AN: I am SOOO happy to see the reviews for this story! Please keep it up! Here is the next chapter Disclaimer applies!**

* * *

Sonny's POV:

The pain is too much. I can't stop thinking about it and I know I'm a hit-and-run victim. I hear footsteps running towards me. "Sonny, what were you thinking?" The angel scolds me in his worried voice and I can't say anything. What WAS I thinking? I know that road is dangerous and yet I didn't stop to make sure I'd cross safely. I feel something on my chest and then I'm off the hard ground. The wind rushing past me makes me realize we're moving. I open my eyes and stare at my angel. I don't immediately let him know my eyes are open because of the worry and love written all over his face. "Mmmm, Chad?" He looks down at me and suddenly smiles. I wince in pain and he runs faster. I don't know how that's possible when we're already moving with the swiftness of a bullet. We arrive at the hospital and everything goes dark.

The first thing I register when I wake up is my angel sitting in a chair right by my bed with his head and arms on my bed. He's asleep and I don't wake him as I look around. I hear beeping and notice a machine by the bed with tubes dangling from it. I look at the tubes to see where they lead to and notice they lead right to my arm. Suddenly everything that happened comes crashing back to me and I gasp. Chad's head immediately shoots up. I smile weakly. "Hey!" He rubs his eyes and looks at me with a serious expression on his face. "Never do that to me again, Sonny. I thought I was going to lose you for good." He starts to cry and I can't help stroking his hair. "Shhh! Chad, I am alive! I am okay!" He sighs and puts his hand over mine. "I can't lose you, Sonny! I wouldn't be able to survive without you!" His eyes widen and he looks at me as he realizes what he just said. "Ummm..." He gets up, making my hand fall limp by my side, and leaves without warning. I stare at the door for the next hour hoping he will come back. He never does.

The next week goes by in a blur. It's mainly filled with nurses checking on me, visits from the So Random cast and my mom, and wincing in pain any time I move or breathe a certain way. I can't stop thinking about how vulnerable Chad was. He isn't over me at all. Then I remember our breakup. He was begging me not to break up with him because he didn't want our relationship to end. I sigh as I remember seeing him cry. I nearly cried myself because it was the first time I had ever seen Chad that emotional. "Ms. Munroe, you have a visitor." I didn't even hear the door open, but when I look up I see a nurse with Chad by her side holding a giant teddy bear. I smile and he smiles back. "Hey, Sonny!" I sigh and wince a bit. "Hey, Chad! How are you?" He looks at the nurse and she leaves. He turns back to me. "Good! How are you?" He walks over to a chair and sits down. "When can you be released?" I blink rapidly like a cartoon character at all the questions and Chad laughs. "Ummm, good! The doctor is hoping to release me any day now!" He smiles and brings my teddy bear to me. I hug it and smile. "Thank you, Chad! I love it!" We talk for a long time and I can't stop thinking about how right being with him feels. Once it's dark out, Chad gets up to leave. I quickly ask him to stay. He smiles and pulls a chair up to the edge of my bed. We talk more and he yawns and crosses his arms to lay them on my bed and lay his head on his arms like he did the first day I was in here. He eventually closes his eyes and I comb my fingers through his hair when I think he's asleep. I am in love with Chad Dylan Cooper and that is never going to change.

I am finally released from the hospital and get back to work immediately despite my mom's protests. "Sonny, did you hear me? What do you think about a sketch where Barbie dolls get stuck in their dream house and need Ken's help to free them?" I blink and look at Tawni. She raises her eyebrows and looks over her shoulder. Chad is there laughing with his cast mates and Tawni rolls her eyes as she turns her attention back to me. "You two need to date again already!" I blink and shake my head rapidly. "WHAT?!" I immediately look at Chad and he's staring at me with a worried expression. I nod and he goes back to talking to his friends. "You heard me! Plus, I knew you were staring at him which is why I tested you by acting like I had talked to you and asked you a random question." I glare at Tawni, look at Chad, and leave when I see him and Portlyn smiling at each other. Sure he may like me, but that doesn't mean I can stand watching him smile at another girl.

I go to my dressing room and cry. I know I've messed everything up by telling Chad that there are no second chances. I said that when I broke up with him, but that was before he never left my mind and the song I wrote and sang at that café. I hear a soft knock at the door and sniff. "Go away, Tawni!" I hear the door opening so I grab a pillow and throw it as I turn around. It doesn't hit Tawni, it hits my angel. "Oh my gosh! I am so sorry! I thought you were Tawni!" He closes the door and kneels in front of me when I sit down. "I know! Don't worry! You never have to apologize to me!" Suddenly, his eyes widen as he really notices the state I'm in. "Sonny, what's wrong?" He hugs me and I slowly hug him back, but I'm still not leaning into him. When I do lean into him I realize it's a mistake when I end up pushing him backwards and find myself on top of him. We laugh and he wipes away a lone tear. His hand is so warm and my heart skips a beat. He doesn't take his hand off my cheek. Instead he kisses me passionately and I return the kiss with as much passion and maybe a little more. I get breathless and he finally breaks the kiss. He's breathless too and we stay where we are and catch our breath. He looks confused. "I don't understand! You broke up with me!" I take a breath, get up, and pull him up. Tawni is right. We need to date again. I kiss him this time and smile when he finally pulls back. This is it. I'm ready to tell him how I feel. "Chad, you never left my mind! That song I wrote that helped me win  
the bet was about you and how I still love you!" I wince inwardly until I notice that he seems happy about this. He smiles and hugs me. He rubs my back in a circular motion and I know I never want to date another guy ever again. "I love you!" Finally, he admits it. I hug him tighter as my only answer. Not even our shows' rivalry can break us up now.


	4. Happy Ending

**AN: Thank you, LoveShipper! I love getting your reviews. I know the relationship MIGHT be getting back to normal a little too quickly, but like Sonny says in the first chapter it's been a month. I think they can start to show each other how they feel, don't you? Diclaimer applies!**

* * *

Chad's POV:

After the doctor leaves me, I call my mom and tell her I'm spending the night at the hospital with Sonny. "Awww! Chad, you are growing up and becoming such a caring young man." I smile. "By the way, I know you still love Sonny! When are you going to let her see how much you still care?" I sigh. "Didn't I already do that by saving her?" There was a pause and then my mom sighed. "That's different, dear! You had to get her out of the road! I need to go! Get some sleep!" There was a click and my mom was gone. I ask which room Sonny is in and they direct me to the second floor. Once I find her I pull a chair up to the edge of her bed, place my crossed arms on the bed, and lay my head on them. I stare at Sonny and listen to her heartbeat until I fall asleep.

I wake up from the best dream ever to a gasp coming from Sonny. My head shoots up like a bouncy ball and I look at Sonny. The color still hasn't quite returned to her cheeks and she looks so pale. She gives me a weak smile. "Hey!" I rub my eyes as I see her getting hit by the car over and over in my mind and I know my face has no humor on it. "Never do that to me again, Sonny." I feel tears coming and I try to finish my statement before they do. "I thought I was going to lose you for good." I can't hold the tears in anymore as I say this and she strokes my hair. It feels so good and comforting and I never want this moment to end. "Shhh! Chad, I am alive! I am okay!" I sigh as she says this and put my hand over hers. She is alive. That's all that matters now. I try to imagine life if Sonny had died today and all I can see happening is me holing myself up in my room crying. I think about what my mom said and talk without thinking. "I can't lose you, Sonny! I wouldn't be able to survive without you!" My eyes widen as I realize what just came out of my mouth and I look at Sonny. She looks as shocked as I am. "Ummm..." I get up and, forgetting her hand was still sandwiched by my hand and cheek, her arm falls limp at her side. I leave the hospital as quickly as I can. I go home and tell my mom what happened.

How did I end up buying Sonny a giant teddy bear? I drive to the hospital with the giant teddy bear buckled into the front seat. That is how big the teddy bear really is. I admit I've avoided Sonny for the past week because of what I said. I don't know how she took it. I don't even know if she loves me, too. I park my car, unbuckle the teddy bear, and go to the information desk. I say I'm here to visit Sonny and the woman smiles as she sees the teddy bear. I'm led to her room and when the nurse opens the door, Sonny is just staring straight ahead. "Ms. Munroe, you have a visitor." She looks at the nurse and then notices me and the teddy bear. She smiles and I don't even have to consciously decide to smile back. The paleness in her face is long gone and she looks beautiful and well. "Hey, Sonny!" She sighs and winces when the motion hurts. "Hey, Chad! How are you?" I'm about to answer when I notice the nurse hasn't left yet. I look at her and she leaves. I look at Sonny and finally answer. "Good! How are you?" I walk over to a chair and sit down. Besides the slight wince I saw, Sonny looks ready to leave the hospital. So Random has to make sketches without her until she recovers. "When can you be released?" Registering all the questions, Sonny blinks like a cartoon character. It is so adorable and I laugh. It feels so right being here with her. I wish she could see it, too. "Ummm, good! The doctor is hoping to release me any day now!" I smile at the wonderful news and give her the teddy bear. She hugs it close and smiles. "Thank you, Chad! I love it!" We talk for hours and Sonny asks me to stay when I get up to leave. I smile and drag a chair over to her bed. I text my mom and she has no problem with me staying with Sonny. We talk more and I yawn and lay my head on my crossed arms to get ready to sleep right beside her. I close my eyes and feel her combing her fingers through my hair. I fall asleep to that sensation.

"Portlyn, please don't squeeze my arm so tight next time you have to grab me! It really hurt!" I rub my arm as I sit next to Portlyn. "I'm sorry! I really did not mean to squeeze that tight! I was just so in-character!" I rub my chin as if I'm thinking. "Buy me a fro-yo and we pretend it didn't happen! Although I am really impressed by how into your character you are!" She smiles. "Done! And thank you!" I smile at her and she smiles back. I've known Portlyn long before we were stars and she's one of my best friends. "WHAT?!" My head snaps in Sonny's direction and I wonder what happened. She looks at me and nods. Obviously my facial expression gave away that I'm worried about her well-being. I turn my attention back to Portlyn. "Fro-yo please!"

Portlyn gets up to go get my frozen yogurt and I'm very content until I notice that Sonny is missing. My eyes dart around the cafeteria and when I don't see her I get up and go to her dressing room. I knock on the door when I get there and hear a sniff. "Go away, Tawni!" I open the door and a pillow hits me square in the chest. "Oh my gosh! I am so sorry! I thought you were Tawni!" I close the door and walk over to her. "I know! Don't worry! You never have to apologize to me!" I take a closer look at her. Her eyes look red and puffy and her eyelashes look wet. "Sonny, what's wrong?" I hug her and she slowly wraps her arms around my neck. Since I'm kneeling in front of her while she's sitting in her chair she sends me backwards when she leans into me. Before I know what's happening she's on top of me. We laugh and I wipe away a lone tear. My hand stays on her cheek and I kiss her. Surprisingly she kisses me back and when we separate we're both gasping for air. "I don't understand! You broke up with me!" She gets up and pulls me up. We kiss again and she smiles. "Chad, you never left my mind! That song I wrote that helped me win the bet was about you and how I still love you!" She still loves me. My heart skips a beat and I smile and hug her. I rub circles into her back and we stay like that for what seems like forever. It feels so right and I only have to say one thing to make it perfect. "I love you!" I feel her hug me tighter and we both know nothing is going to tear us apart ever again. Not even our shows' rivalry.

* * *

**AN: Review! Thank you for supporting me! This seems like a good place to end this story, but if you disagree I will save the ending (because it's so sweet and perfect) and cut it from this chapter so I can write more! I write for my enjoyment as well as yours so I will do whatever you think is satisfying.**


End file.
